londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here 'Saturday 15th July 2017' *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Stock Dove, 3 Swift, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Hackney Marshes: 1 Sand Martin, 1 House Martin feeding low over the cricket pitches, 4 Swallows high NE corner, 1 Black-Headed Gull nearby at Lea Bridge Weir, 11:45-12:15 (Alastair Dent *Rainham Marshes: 2 Great White Egret on Aveley pools. (Birdguides) *Sewardstone Marsh: c120 Swift SW at 08:15-08:30, 3 migrating Reed Warbler, Common Sandpiper in relief channel (Martin Shepherd) 2 Garden Warbler, Hobby (Neville Smith). *Cornmill Meadows: Common Buzzard, Green Sandpiper, 64 Lapwing, House Martin, Treecreeper, 3 male Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). 'Friday 14th July 2017' *Abridge: 4 Yellowhammer, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 3 Linnet, Little Egret (Simon Worsfold) *Alexandra Park: Little Egret still present Wood Green Res south bank 0645 (Bob Watts) *Charing X Hospital: 1 Peregrine (S.Patel) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Peregrine flying east. It could be the same one from the hospital or a different one. (S.Patel); 2 Peregrine on hospital, 1 Common Sandpiper (Mat Hare) *Pinner (HA5): never seen this before - a large female Sparrowhawk had both a Woodpigeon & Collared Dove 'pinned' to the ground before both birds escaped - goodness knows what the intended target was. Also 7 Swift, Coal Tit, Green Woodpecker, 8 Goldfinch & 4 Black-headed Gull (Jon Ridge) *Staines Reservoirs; 6 Black-tailed Godwit circled and flew West at 1440hrs, 2 Oystercatcher, 6 Little Ringed Plover (Dominic Pia-Twitter); 2 Black-necked Grebe, Common Sandpiper, Ringed Plover (Jim Sweetland-Twitter) *Totteridge Valley, Long Pond: f Tufted Duck still (Samuel Levy); Red Kite, Buzzard, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Swallow, 8 Swift (John Colmans) Any news on the GW Egret? () What GWE??? (SL) See UKBID on FB, it was at Brook Farm open space apparently (Chris Farthing) Thank you, will check that out later but I suspect the 2 at Rainham today might answer the question asked before....! (SL) *Worcester Park: Pergrine buzzing Kestrel over horse fields (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 13th July 2017' *Alexandra Park: 2 Bullfinch calling 0805 from New River towpath (Josh Jones per Dominic Mitchell & Bob Watts). Little Egret Wood Green Res NW bank, 09.00. (Greg Smith) & still present 1745, also 20+ Black-headed Gulls including 1 juvenile (Bob Watts) *Brookmill Park: 2 Swift, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Enfield Ridgeway at Botany Bay: Barn Owl quartering 00:10 (Brian Dawton) *Fairlop Waters: 2 Barnacle Geese amongst 120+Canada Geese at dusk, c40 House Martin, c20 Swift, 5 Little Grebe (pair + 3 chicks), 4+ Green Woodpecker, pr Tufted Duck (occupied nest) (Charlie Farrell) *Forty Hall CP: 7 Mandarin Duck 4 eclipse male, 2 fem and 1 juv, Small Copper (Robert Callf) *Holland Park: Tawny Owl (Francis O'Sullivan) *Mill Hill NW7: 2 ad Common Gull with Black-headed Gulls on playing fields, Pursley Road (Andrew Haynes) *North Wembley: Jersey Tiger near railway (Neil Anderson) *Oxleas Wood: Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Hobby, 4 Kestrel 2juv, 8 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Chiffchaff, 2 Song Thrush, 6 Blackcap 4m, 7 Goldfinch, 2 Common Whitethroat, 6+ Goldcrest, 6 Green Woodpecker, 5+ Coal Tit, 5 Stock Dove, 8+ Swift (Ron Turner) Ron - I live near Oxleas Woods and bird there a reasonable amount, but never seem to see half the stuff you do! Would love to visit with you some time if possible? (Pete Coates) *Paddington: 2 Grey Wagtail vicinity of Bishop's Br / canal station entrance / Brunel bldg construction site. Regular sighting (Ruari Macdonald) *Palmers Green: Common Tern flew NW over Eaton Park Road at 20:03 (Katy McGilvray) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite together both moulting out inner primaries at 16:29, 2 Sparrowhawk, 12 Swift, Coal Tit & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Rainham Marshes: 1 Buzzard, 2 Hobby, 1 Peregrine juvenile female, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 1 Greenshank, 1 Green Sandpiper, 3 Dunlin, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 15+ Common Tern including 1 first-summer/'portlandica', 1 Mediterranean Gull adult, 3 Common Gull, 2 Yellow Wagtail (Dante Shepherd) *Swanley - Premiere Inn: 1 at least House Martin nests and on houses round the back (Michael Mac) *Swiss Cottage NW3: 2 Grey Wagtail at construction site W end of Fellows Rd. Regular sighting. Tawny Owl calling after midnight from adjacent trees (Ruari Macdonald) *Teddington: male Tawny Owl calling in Langdon Park at 00:30 (Mike Foster) *Wallington Garden: Sparrowhawk male whizzed through, Small Blue (Arjun Dutta) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Greenshank, Redshank, 6 Common Sandpipers, Jersey Tiger (Jamie Partridge) Wednesday 12th July 2017 *Chelsea Bridge: 2 Peregrines showing well + over edge of park, Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: Grey Heron upstream 09:25 (Samuel Levy) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Sparrowhawk took out feral pigeon at 07:50. (Samuel Levy) *Grovelands Park: 3 Common Sandpiper - in flight calling and settled on island 13:10 - 13:25, Ear Moth nectaring on thistle head (Robert Callf) *Harringay, Cavendish Road N4: Jersey Tiger in garden (Simon Bradley) *Little Wood, Hampstead Garden Suburb: Tawny Owl calling c22.15 (John Colmans) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Hobby, 1 Peregrine, 1 Common Tern, 8 Mandarin, 6 Teal, 5 Shoveler, Gadwall broods of 10+1, Pochard broods of 3+2, Little Grebe brood of 2, 1 Lapwing chick (WWT Website) 2 Peregrine on Ch. X., Pochard brood of 4 on wader scrape, 2 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Willow Warbler, adult Common Tern with 1 juvenile (Martin Honey) *Motspur Park: Peregrine - on gas holder(Bob Smith) *Ilford (town centre): Peregrine - hunting (Brandon Anderson) *KGV Reservoir: S. Basin; 1 Yellow Wagtail (W Side), 13 Common Sandpiper, 1 Oystercatcher, N. Basin; 2 L.R.Plover, 12+ Common Terns, 2 Swifts, 4 Swallows around Central Causeway 12 - 1pm (Davey Leach). *Oxleas Wood: 9+ Goldcrest, 8 Blackcap 6m/2fm, 5 Goldfinch, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel juv, 2 Hobby, 2 Common Whitethroat pair, 5 Stock Dove, 2 Jackdaw, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Song Thrush, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Green Woodpecker, 5+ Swift, Coal Tit. (Ron Turner) *Rainham Marshes: 3 Mediterranean Gull ad + 2 juvs, 10+ Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Whimbrel, 4 Curlew, 16 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 9+ Common Sandpiper, 1 Buzzard (Dante Shepherd) *Richmond Park: Common Sandpiper - Lower Pen Pond (J.Wilczur) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 23+ House Martin, 19+ Swift, 11 Chiffchaff, 4 Rook, 6 Blackcap, f Mandarin + 3 Ducklings, 35 Stock Dove, Greenfinch, 5 Jay, 10+ Swallow. Darlands lake has gone from bone dry to bursting its banks in 2 days... Also Muntjac, Emperor Dragonfly, Southern Hawker and Presumed Golden-ringed Dragonfly along Folly Brook near to Long land Drive...(Samuel Levy) Golden-ringed would be very rare in LNHS area though present on Surrey heaths at low density - how good a view did you get? (Neil Anderson, LNHS Dragonfly recorder) All I can say is that I watch a large dragonfly patrolling a bit of the Folly Brook for at least 10 minutes, it didn't settle once which was annoying. It was large, Black, with quite obvious yellow strips. It wasn't there when I walked past on Monday... ''(SL) ''What about Common Clubtail? I have found one of these recently deceased in New Fetter Lane EC4A in the past (Neil Batten) Just had a look at Clubtail, and it was bigger than that. it seemed more like a female Southern Hawker but with different colouring! Are there any other forms of Southern Hawker females, cause this is the only other thing I can think of the kind of resembles what I saw? (SL) Suspect Southern Hawker is most likely, but definite ID not likely now (NA) *Trafalgar Square: 4 Peregrine flying around and repeatedly landing on Nelson's column and Canadian embassy during the F1 event. (T Smith) *Walthamstow Res: 2 Redshank, Greenshank on Lockwood. 14+ Common Sandpipers between Low Maynard & Lockwood. (Paul Whiteman, David Bradshaw) *Whitehall, SW1: 1 Peregrine (Dave de Silva) *Woodberry Wetlands: Common Sandpiper, 8 Common Tern, Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2 Little Egret (Chris Farthing) *Worcester Park:Peregrine - flew north over observers garden (Bob Smith) Tuesday 11th July 2017 *Alexandra Park: Little Egret - again Wood Green Res 0645 & still present 1740, also16 Black-headed Gulls (Bob Watts) *Barnes Waterside Estate: 2 Common Tern, several Reed Warbler (Neil Anderson) *Brent Reservoir: 7+ Common Sandpiper, 5+ Little Ringed Plover, 6 Common Tern. (S Blake) *Brookmill Park: 1st Black-headed Gull of the autumn, 2 Stock Dove, Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Broomfield Park, Palmers Green: ad Mute Swan, juv Mandarin Duck, 41 Black-headed Gull incl three juvs, male Pied Wagtail, Jay (Robert Callf) *Greenford UB6:Around 30 House Sparrows including young and 10 Starling including 1 leucistic youngster on feeders and lawn after rain this pm (Martin Smith) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 1 Hobby, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Common Tern, 8 Mandarin, 2 Swallow, 1 Lapwing chick, 2 Little Grebe juveniles, Gadwall broods of 1 and 10 (WWT Website) *Oxleas Wood: 2 Treecreeper, Nuthatch 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap m/fm, 3 Kestrel 1fm/2juv, Swift, 2 Common Whitethroat,pair 3Coal Tit, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Goldfinch, 5 Green Woodpecker 4 Stock Dove pairs (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): 19 Swift through south in the rain & 2 Goldfinch on feeders - no raptors today (Jon Ridge) *Ponders End: Third brood of House Sparrow being fed in eaves box (A Middleton) *Rainham Marshes: 1 Hobby, 5 Curlew, 2 Whimbrel, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 6 Dunlin, 2 Common Gull, 10+ Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Yellow Wagtail (Dante Shepherd) Also 14+ Sand Martin, Oystercatcher, 2 Common Tern, Curlew, 2 Whimbrel, 22+ Swift, 2 Common Gull, 8 Teal, 6+ House Martin, Yellow-legged Gull 3cy on mud in front of visitor centre 08:55, 5 Marsh Harrier, 4 Green Sandpiper, Sparrowhawk, Hobby. (Samuel Levy) *Wimbledon Common: 1 Common Tern over windmill, 1 Reed Bunting, 20 Swifts and 3 juv Common Whitethroats (Adrian Podmore) Monday 10th July 2017 *Alexandra Park: 3? juvenile Kestrels again very visible, flying at ground level over cricket pitch, perching on pavilion and sitting on pitch for long periods. (Greg Smith) *Bow Creek: 1 Oystercatcher (Charlie Farrell) *Brent Reservoir: 4 Common Sandpiper, 4 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, pair Egyptian Geese plus six goslings, 3 Pochard, several Common Tern, 3 Stock Dove, Garden Warbler; also 2 Fox, Terrapin sp, seven species of butterfly with c200 Gatekeeper (John Colmans) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Great Spotted Woodpecker juv, 3 Swift, 2 Blackcap, 2 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *East Dulwich: Peregrine over garden (Steven Robinson) *East India Dock Basin: 1 Shelduck,1 Reed Warbler. No nesting terns this year? (Charlie Farrell) *Guildhall, City of London: Black Redstart singing 06:50-07:20 on St Lawrence Jewry, but contriving to remain completely invisible (Quentin Given). *Little Wood, Hampstead Garden Suburb: Garden Suburb Theatre's rehearsal of `Pride and Prejudice' interrupted by recently fledged Green Woodpecker hopping about the acting area for five minutes until captured and taken out of the spotlight (John Colmans) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Shoveler, 6 Teal, 10 Mandarin, 1 Common Tern, 2 Peregrine, 1 Lapwing chick, Little Grebe brood of 2 (2 weeks + old), Gadwall broods of 10 and 1 (3 weeks + old), Pochard brood of 3 (3 weeks + old), Tufted Duck brood of 8 (3 weeks + old), Mallard brood of 6 (5 weeks + old) (WWT Website) *Oxleas Wood: 2 juvenile Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, male Blackcap, 3 Coal Tit, Nuthatch, 5 Stock Dove, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, 20+Swift, 4 Goldcrest, 7 Goldfinch, Chiffchaff. (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite west at 11:29, 5 Swift, 4 Black-headed Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Herring Gull, Pied Wagtail & 5 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge) *Purfleet: juv Mediterranean Gull, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Common Tern, 1 Greenshank, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 17 Swift (Fraser Simpson) *Regent's Park: 3f Pochard (2yg & 1yg / 2yg) Longbridge (area 35) / York Bridge (area 13) (Twitter) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: f Tufted Duck (Long Pond), 16 Stock Dove, 32+ Swift, 2 juv Goldcrest, 9 Blackcap, 2 Common Buzzard, 20 Chiffchaff (mostly Juvs), 24+ Swallow, 4 Green Woodpecker 2ad 2juv, 9 Rook, Red Kite, 5 Lesser Whitethroat 2ad 3juv, m Bullfinch, 9 Common Whitethroat, f Mandarin + 3 Ducklings on bone dry Darlands, 14+ House Martin. Also Adder on Burtonhole Lane, Painted Lady, Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper, Speckled Wood, Peacock, Comma, Red Admiral, Skipper sp (probably small), Marbled White, Also lots of Southern Hawkers about (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: 5 Treecreeper including a family party of four with two recently fledged juveniles (Robert Callf) *Welling: Red Kite over roundabout Upper Wickham Lane and Okehampton Crescent Welling @ 08.15 *Woodford Green: Goshawk, very high c300m + going NNW at 9.58am., also 2 Grey Wagtail over at 11.48am. and a Small Copper. As an aside...almost forgot....last Thursday week driving down Chingford lane between Woodford High Rd. and the "Hatch" roundabout, I drove past a "Hedgehog" road kill!....I haven't witnessed such a spectacle for some 30+ years! Has anybody else in London had this recent misfortune? cheers (Ken Murray) - about two years ago (2015), I found a squashed Hedgehog at the end of my road & it was all rather messy - I've never seen one here since - Incidentally Ken, well done with the Goshawk (JR) I get hedgehogs (alive) in my N10 garden. My dogs find them from time to time, so they seem to be doing okay in and around Queen's Wood/Crouch End Open Spaces (Matt Evans) That's good to know! Presumably the inhabitants of N10 drive more sensibly than they do in E4! Cheers to all (Ken Murray). Sunday 9th July 2017 *Alexandra Park: 3? juvenile Kestrels very visible, flying at ground level, 'playing tag' in and out of cricket pitch perimeter. (Greg Smith) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 2 Common Tern, pair Egyptian Goose with 7 goslings (Laurence Wormald); 2 Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe with 2 new young, 2 Lapwing, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Tern, 5 Stock Dove, Cetti's Warbler (Roy Beddard, Steve Leeke, Andrew Haynes) *Clapham Old Town, Maritime House/Job Center Plus: 5 Swift above 1 flew into vent at 7:45pm ,9pm 4 Swifts screaming low past building + up to 15 above, then low round Lydon Road - 1 came out of roof. (Michael Mac) *Devonshire Square EC2M. 4 Greenfinches (Francis Tusa) *Dulwich (Alleyn Rd/Park Hall Rd). 6 Swifts (William Marshall) *Frays Farm LWT: quiet, Hobby plunged at a Wood pigeon but pulled out of it then away, Buzzard, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap (Dan Pinkham) *Greenwich Park: 30 Swift (Ray Crouch). Many more swifts this year in Greenwich and Blackheath. *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls both 2 cy, 140 Black-headed Gulls, 10 House Martin, 3 Sand Martin S, 2 Reed Warbler, Cetti's Warbler; Clouded Yellow (N Senior) *KGV Reservoir: 301c Tufted Duck (arrived this week). immature Peregrine, Hobby, Kestrel, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Oystercatcher, 8 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 10-15 Common Tern, female Cuckoo flew east-west low across the North basin chased by Terns at 0650hrs. 2 Yellow Wagtail, Lesser Whitethroat (Neville Smith).(What end are the Yellow Wags please Neville? Quentin Given. YWs over south, east side by causeway NS). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Kingfisher, 6 Shoveler, 5 Teal, 10 Mandarin, 2 Common Tern, 1 Peregrine, 1 Lapwing chick, 2 Little Grebe juveniles (WWT Website) *Oxleas Wood: 3 Kestrel with 2 young, Hobby, 2 Common Whitethroat pair, male Blackcap, 20+ Swift, 3 Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Ron Turner) *Pimlico Gardens: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls 2cy 3cy, 2 Common Terns, Common Sandpiper upriver (N Senior) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite north-east at 17:46, Hobby west at 12:09, Kestrel over at 15:49, 3 Sparrowhawk - one moulting out primaries, Green Woodpecker, 12 Swift, Pied Wagtail over & 5 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Purfleet: 12 Yellow-legged Gull, 6 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 7 Common Tern, 131 Swift, 1 Hobby, m Sparrowhawk, 1 Buzzard, 1 Whimbrel, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher (Fraser Simpson) *Rotherhithe: adult Yellow-legged Gull Greenland Dock 1pm; 2 Common Gulls (adult and 1st-summer) on River Thames off Greenland Pier (Richard Bonser) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Little Owl (Neville Smith). *Stoneleigh, The Glade KT17: 1 singing Chiffchaff, around 10 Common Swift, 1 Dark Green Fritillary and 7 Gatekeepers (Neil Batten) *Ten Acre Wood area: m Pheasant, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk (1 carrying prey), 4 Kestrel, 8 Stock Dove, c25 Swift, 2 Skylark, family 5 Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Reed Bunting, 8 Linnet, c50 Goldfinch (many juvs), 10 spp butterfly with fresh Painted Lady, first 2 Migrant Hawker of year (Neil Anderson), *Thames Barrier Park: 13 Yellow-legged Gulls (4 juveniles, 5 1st-summers, 2nd-summer, 2 near-adults and adult) in morning on rising tide; also 7 Common Terns, 2 Peregrines (Richard Bonser, Jamie Partridge and Dante Shepherd) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 60+ Swallow, 4 Collared Doves, 10+ Swift, Blackcap, Black-headed Gull, 3 Red Kite (10:06 NW, 10:40 W, 12:30 W Very Low), Common Buzzard, Sheepwash Pond: 3 Moorhen + 5 Ducklings, 12 Canada Geese, Mallard + 6 Ducklings. Also Southern Hawker, Gatekeeper, Comma (Samuel Levy) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Kestrel (pair calling to each other), 2 Marbled White, plenty of Skipper sp, Meadow Brown and Gatekeeper (Charlie Farrell) Saturday 8th July 2017 *Addington Hills (Croydon:) 2 Tawny Owl calling and hunting 23:00, 3 Pippistrelle bat sp, Blackcap, hawkmoth sp. *Alexandra Park: 3 Black-headed Gulls, two dozen large gulls Wood Green Res, also juvenile Kestrels very visible and photogenic, 2 Purple Hairstreaks race course (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, 300+ Black-headed Gulls, 4 Common Terns, 3 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper (Roy Beddard) *Barnes, Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Mallard 5 broods, fem Shoveler, 7 Tufted Duck, Pochard brood of 8, Little Grebe pair at active nest, Black-headed Gull 1 flying juv and still 2 active nests, Common Tern 5 families totalling 6 young, 2 singing Reed Warblers. (R.Kaye) * Battersea Park Lake: 1 Swift straight over, Great spotted woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, juv Sparrowhawk, Little grebe at nest, marked decrease in breeding duck only one Mallard brood so far this year, 1 Great crested Grebe no sign of nest? (Michael Mac) *Broadwater Lake, Harefield UB6: 2 Mute Swans, 3 Jackdaws, 20+ Canada Geese, 3 Red Kites (Kabir Kaul) *Brookmill Park: 2 Little Egret, Stock Dove, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Cornmill Meadows: 2 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, Green Sandpiper, 72 Lapwing, Kingfisher, 5 House Martin, 2 Garden Warbler, Treecreeper (Neville Smith). *Finchley,Coldfall Wood:Jay,Tree Creeper, Chiff Chaff,Blackcap plus Silver Washed Frittillary ,( Francis O"Sullivan LNHS Walk,) *Grays foreshore: adult Bar-tailed Godwit in breeding plumage, first-summer Yellow-legged Gull (Dominic Mitchell). *London Wetland Centre: 10 Mandarin, Shoveler, 3 Teal, Red Kite, Heron high S, Little Egret, 2 Common Tern fish offering, m Red-veined Darter. (R.Kaye) 2 Peregrine on Ch. X., a juvenile Common Tern on reservoir lagoon (presumably from Lonsdale Road as it flew off in that direction), 1 Hobby, pair Dabchick with 2 chicks and Gadwall brood still on wader scrape (Martin Honey) *Mill Hill NW7 - Allianz Park (Saracens): 8 Mistle Thrush, 2 Moorhen (Samuel Levy) *Purfleet: juv f Peregrine, ad m Marsh Harrier, 1 Egyptian Goose, 9 Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Common Tern, 41 Lapwing, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Great Black-backed Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Pinner (HA5): 4 Red Kite - one north at 13:34, one west at 15:18, what looked like a juvenile high north at 15:43 & one north at 16:10, 2 Sparrowhawk - including one with prey, 15 Swift, 2 Black-headed Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull & 7 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Priest Hill, Ewell: 1 Common Buzzard, 1 female Kestrel, 1 Chiffchaff, 1 House Martin. large numbers of Stock Dove but difficult to count accurately owing to very long grass. Also 1 Jersey Tiger, 1 Marbled White and many Gatekeepers (Neil Batten) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Bearded Tits 2 family parties, 2 Marsh Harrier, Hobby, pr Kestrel with 1 Juvenille, Whimbrel & 2 Curlew in Aveley Bay, 3 Common Tern, 24+ Swift, 14.00 -17.30 (Davey Leach) *Rotherhithe: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (both 2nd-summers) on mud by Hilton Hotel this morning and Common Tern Greenland Dock (Richard Bonser) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Skylark, m Reed Bunting, 50+ Black-headed Gull, 100 + Herring Gull, 20 + Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1st summer Yellow-legged Gull, Sparrowhawk, 20 Swift, 10+ House Martin (up to 5 nest sites), Clouded Yellow (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Wanstead Park: Common Sandpiper (first returning bird of the autumn on Perch) 2 singing Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat (alarm calling to family group), Great Crested Grebe on nest, 2 pairs of Little Grebe, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Nuthatch (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Westminster: Black Redstart singing on rooftop at Westminster School 16:00 (Andrew Haynes - I was there for a wedding!) Friday 7th July 2017 *Bexleyheath: 2 European Bee-eater flew over (Birdguides/RBA weekly updates) *Clapham Common: 1 Peregrine bizarrely buzzing evening picnickers and scrapping with a Carrion Crow (OSL) * Finchley: Garden N3 - M Sparrowhawk 06:50, 45+ Common Swift. (Samuel Levy) * Hackney: Amhurst Rd 20+ Swifts soaring high up at midday (S.Barry) * Holwood Farm, Downe: Red Kite 12.00 h (William Marshall) * Isleworth:1.30pm, Red Kite very high, mobbed by Herring Gull (Les McCallum) * London - River Thames Tower Bridge - Vauxhall: Peregrine on Tate Modern, House Martin pair and nest on north side of London Bridge Hospital, House Sparrows in usual places with nest site seen at Gabriel's Wharf, 4 Egyptian Geese, G Black-Backed Gull feeding on pigeon, also 2 Red Admiral (John Colmans) *London Wetland Centre: Gadwall broods of 10 and 1, 3 Teal, Pochard brood of 3, Little Grebe brood of 2, Buzzard, Little Egret, 2 Common Tern, Green Sandpiper, 2 m Red-veined Darter on Reservoir Lagoon from Wildside Hide. (R.Kaye) *Pinner (HA5): Hobby over at 16:24, Sparrowhawk, 10 Swift, 2 Stock Dove over, Coal Tit, 2 Black-headed Gull, adult Starling with metal ring on right leg & 5 Goldfinch; also a Comma butterfly (Jon Ridge) *Purfleet: 1 Sandwich Tern, 15 Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Common Tern, 10 Shelduck, 2 Oystercatcher (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Village: juv Bearded Tit on small reedbed behind Tesco car park (Richard Harrison) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 6 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Curlew, 9 Common Tern, 7 Sand Martin, 2 Oystercatcher, 22+ Swift, 3 Marsh Harrier, 3 House Martin, 2 Swallow, Whimbrel, m Sparrowhawk. (Samuel Levy) *Regent's Park: early-departing m Lesser Whitethroat chat pen (area 38) seen 0540 & sang once 0855 (Twitter) *Richmond Park: 2 Buzzard, 1 Hobby, 1 Peregrine (Friday Group) *St Lawrence Jewry Church (Guildhall) EC2: Black Redstart singing top of spire 8:50am for over 10mins - Guy who works here says there are 2 males one sings in next street (Michael Mac); 16 Swift over south, same Black Redstart later on Guildhall roof apex (N Senior) * West Ham Station: Swallow, House Martin, 2 Common Swift. (Samuel Levy) 'Thursday 6th July 2017' *Amwell NR: 2 Black-necked Grebe Great Hardmead L fr viewpt early-am but mobile (Phil Ball via Herts BC) *Blackfriars: Black Redstart male singing Tudor St (N Senior) *Brent Reservoir: (north shore & N arm only) - 13 Egyptian Goose (flock of 11 near dam), 4 Teal, 2-3 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Redshank, 2 Lapwing, a colour-ringed Black-headed Gull on North Marsh (white 'AD384') ringed as a chick at Plon Schleswig-Holstein Germany in 2016; good numbers of common butterflies; Emperor Dragonfly and Black-tailed Skimmer (Bill Haines) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 4 Swift, singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): 2 Red Kite - one north-west at 13:15 & one also north-west at 13:41, 9 Swift & 8 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge) *Enfield Chase area (Little Beechill Wood/Park Farm/Bay Farm): 6 Red Kite 14:00, Sand Martin (Robert Callf) *Epsom: c25 Common Swift hawking flying ants over Sainsbury's car park 19:00 (Neil Batten) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 2 Black-headed Gull W 06:45, f Sparrowhawk having a go at the Ring-necked Parakeets 18:50, no sign of Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich O2: 4 Yellow-legged Gulls (2 2nd-summers, 1st-summer and juvenile) on mud late evening (Richard Bonser) *Guildhall EC2: Black Redstart male singing North Wing (N Senior) *Greenford (Ruislip Rd allotments): 40+ Swift actively feeding & swirling around 06.40 (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 17 Common Tern, 2 Stock Dove, Sand Martin, 6 Reed Warbler (John Bushell & Richard Green) *Greenwich 02: Adult Mediterranean Gull, juv Black-headed Gull, juv Lesser Black-backed Gull, Yellow-legged Gull 3cy (Jamie Partridge) *Foster Lane EC2: Black Redstart male singing on steeple of St Vedast alias Foster - different bird to Guildhall (N Senior) * Kings Cross, York Way: Peregrine fly past - eye level from 7th floor (Stuart Williams). *Leatherhead Station: c40 Common Swift hawking flying ants above the station 17:45 (Neil Batten) *Limehouse E14: 200+ Swift feeding above Rotherhithe (Paul Hyland) *London Wetland Centre: 10 Mandarin, Gadwall brood of 1, Teal, 3 Shoveler, Little Egret, Snipe, Common Tern, ad Common Gull, Yellow-legged Gull 3rd summer, juv Chiffchaff, probable m Red-veined Darter Reservoir Lagoon but distant. (R.Kaye) *Moorgate EC2: Black Redstart singing from rooftops on east side by London Wall 2.20pm then flew west towards Guildhall. Presumably the Guildhall bird noted above (Simon Bradley) *Pinner (HA5): 3 Red Kite - one high north-west at 12:37 one over at 14:03 & one over at 16:11, Hobby over at 19:10, male Sparrowhawk, 9 Swift, Coal Tit, Jay, 5 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Herring Gull, 2 Black-headed Gull, 2 Pied Wagtail & 7 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Purfleet: 2 ad + juv Sandwich Tern (same as DS's Rainham), juv Marsh Harrier, 2 Black-tailed Godwit, 1 Curlew, 2 Oystercatcher, 12 Common Tern, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 6 Great Black-backed Gull (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: 1 Common Scoter female, 2 Sandwich Tern downriver 08:35, 2 Greenshank, 6 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew, 1 Whimbrel, 10 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Hobby, 1 Buzzard, 1 Peregrine juvenile, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 4 Bearded Tit (Dante Shepherd); f Common Scoter still on river at 17:05, 8 Common Tern, 4 Oystercatcher, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 30+ Swift, Swallow, 2 Marsh Harrier, Whimbrel, Curlew, Greenshank (heard), Common Gull. (Samuel Levy) DS's Scoter pic here *Regent's Park: 0 Sedge Warbler - territorial male left last night after 91 days (Twitter) *Richmond Park: c100 Black-headed Gull briefly at dusk at Pen Ponds before continuing SW (J.Wilczur); c100 Swift feeding near Sheen Gate (S.Leigh per JW) *Thames Barrier Park: 6 Yellow-legged Gull inc 3 juv/1cy 2 of which were the birds first noted on 28 June, Black-tailed Godwit, Common Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher (N Senior) *Thornbury Park: Red Kite - 07:45, great view of a classic swoop down onto the railway scaring up a dozen Crows and Jackdaws snatching up some quite big food item and then heading off North mobbed by a dozen Ring-necked Parakeets. (K. Beddow) 'Wednesday 5th July 2017' *All England Lawn Tennis Club, Court 1: Mistle Thrush, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Swift, 2 Goldfinch, Stock Dove, 2 Common Buzzard, 4 Pied Wagtails, Kestrel, Hobby, 3 Ring-necked Parakeets all over during play today; also Ruddy Darter, Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper, and 100's of flying Ants. (Samuel Levy) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Lesser Spotted Woodpecker 'still, also Common Buzzard NE 11:15. (Samuel Levy) *Fryant Country Park: 1 Little Owl - hunting, Hobby, Kestrel, c6 Swift (Charlie Farrell) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 15 Common Tern 12 adults 3 chicks, Swallow, House Martin, Sand Martin, 8 Reed Warbler (John Bushell) *Hampstead Heath: on the extension largest mixed gull flock I have seen. 40+ Herring Gull, 40+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 10+ Black-headed Gull (Richard Townsend) *Lamorbey Park: 5+ Tufted Duck, 2 Grey Heron inc juv which caught a Rudd, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, 2 Black-headed Gull (1 on field 1 over), 22+ Herring Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (all on fields), 2 Collared Dove, 3 Green Woodpecker, 5+ Blackcap, singing Whitethroat, 5+ Chiffchaff inc odd singer and 2+ juv Goldcrests, Coal Tits, 6+ Greenfinch, Purple Hairstreak in early morning visit ''I think (Ian Stewart) *Mile End Park: Linnet south 1130 (Bob Watts) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite - one east at 11:18 & one north-east at 15:45, Hobby south at 14:43, Sparrowhawk, 28 Swift, Pied Wagtail over, 12 Herring Gull enjoying the emergence of flying ants, 3 Goldfinch & a Comma butterfly (Jon Ridge) *Rainham Marshes: 1 '''Wood Sandpiper still, 5 Green Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Greenshank (heard only), 1 Whimbrel, 1 Curlew, 1 Dunlin, 1 Buzzard, 1 Hobby, 1 juvenile Common Tern, 1 Yellow Wagtail (Dante Shepherd); 2 Marsh Harrier, 2 fm Bearded Tit showed very well for several minutes, 1 Kingfisher at the Mardyke bridge (John & Janet Cadera). *Raynes Park: 4 Common Swift circling and calling (P. Redmond) *Regent's Park: Sedge Warbler singing from high perch over reeds nr Hanover Bridges, also heard singing - 4 Blackcap, Nuthatch, Chiffchaff (Ruari Macdonald) *Richmond Park: 2 White Admiral butterfly N of Ham Gate (J.Wilczur) *Sidcup Place: 2+ Kestrel (1+ juv), Black-headed Gull over, 4+ Swift, juv Green Woodpecker, Swallow, Blackcap, Whitethroat, 3+ Chiffchaff, Emperor Dragonfly, Brown Hawker (Ian Stewart) *Trent Park: Tawny Owl hooting 14:42, 3 Green Woodpecker adult and 2 juvs, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 fem/imm Blackcap, Hummingbird Hawkmoth, 2 White-letter Hairstreak (Robert Callf) 'Tuesday 4th July 2017' *Alexandra Park: Black-headed Gull (1st returning bird), 25+ Swift (Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Egret, 3 Teal, 2 Grey Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler, Great Black-backed Gull, Garden Warbler, Coal Tit, Nuthatch calling, 4 Bullfinch (4 heard simultaneously 2 seen); Large White, Small White, Ringlet, Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper, Speckled Wood, Marbled White, Small Tortoiseshell, Comma, Red Admiral, Six-spot Burnet; Black-tailed Skimmer, Emperor Dragonfly, Common Blue Damselfly, Blue-tailed Damselfly (Simon Worsfold, Magnus Andersson) *Guildhall EC2: Black Redstart male singing intermittently North Wing (N Senior) *Enfield Road, EN2: 3 Mistle Thrush pair and one fledgling (Robert Callf) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Lesser Spotted Woodpecker '19:55 (1st Garden Record), also 42 Swift, 30 Ring-necked Parakeets (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich SE10: 2 Peregrines seen and herd calling over my Garden in Woodlands Park Road, the pair headed off towards Westcombe Park. 19.35 (Richard Green) *Isleworth; Red Kite flying very low heading west 16.45 (Les McCallum) *Kensington Gardens: 1 Little Owl, 3 Blackcap, 1 Garden Warbler, 10+ Red-crested Pochard, 1 Black Swan (John & Janet Cadera) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Little Egret east over towards M25 (Neil Batten) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite - one north-east at 15:35 & one south-west at 17:40, Kestrel, 10 Swift, Coal Tit, 12 Herring Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Black-headed Gull, Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush & 7 Goldfinch; also a House Mouse (''Mus musculus) on the patio (Jon Ridge) *Rainham Marshes: 1 '''Wood Sandpiper target pools, 3 Green Sandpiper, 7 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Dunlin, 1 Curlew, 2 Hobby, 4 Swallow, 5+ Bearded Tit (Dante Shepherd); also 8+ Common Tern, 5 Blackcap, 4 Oystercatcher, Peregrine, 35+ Swift, 12 Chiffchaff 4ad 8juv, House Martin, 4 Sand Martin, 4 Marsh Harrier, Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Green Sandpiper, Wood Sandpiper still on targets, Hobby, 6 Bearded Tit (Samuel Levy) DS's pic of Wood S'r here *Shadwell E1: 2 Peregrines (male and female) flying together at 20:50, over area between Royal London Hospital and DLR station (D Fletcher) *Sidcup DA15: Male Sparrowhawk just caught a Sparrow metres from the house awesome (Mike Amos) Happened in garden in Wallington, Surrey where a Sparrowhawk caught a pigeon in garden Dutta Personally speaking, I've seen Sparrowhawks take House Sparrow, Chaffinch, Robin, Starling, Blackbird and Stock Dove Francis. I've known of Collared Dove & Goldfinch being taken by Sparrowhawks JR A few years ago, in Old Farm Avenue Sidcup, I witnessed a Sparrowhawk take a Starling literally inches above the head of a guy washing his car in his drive who remained oblivious to this! In winter Shawks take whatever is on the feeders in my garden Stewart On that note I've seen lots of hunts but not the feeding like the above link. AD AJ's March blog *Sidcup, Lamorbey Park: 3 Herring Gulls, Peregrine over, Swallow over, singing Chiffchaff, singing Song Thrush, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Mike Amos); 3 Peregrine, 4+ Great Spotted Woodpecker 1+ juv, Whitethroat singing, 3 Greenfinch inc juv (Ian Stewart) *Southwark Park: fm Peregrine, Goldcrest, 1 Collared Dove, Mistle Thrush, 38 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Tufted Duck, pair Mute Swan failed this year because someone removed the eggs to the children's play area (John Cadera) *Trent Park: Red Kite, 9 Moorhen pair and seven small chicks, juv Grey Wagtail, up to 3 Purple Emperor NW edge of Rough Lot at TQ 283 978 between 13:25 - 15:00 (Robert Callf/Liz Goodyear/Andrew Middleton) *Trent Park: 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, 4 Common Swift, 3 Kestrel, 3 Mandarin, Common Tern, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Green Veined White, Ringlet (s), 2 Red Admiral, Meadow Brown (s), Purple Hairstreak, Speckled Wood, Marbled White, Large Skipper, Comma (Pete Lowman) *Whitton: Common Buzzard over at 9.45 moving NW. I have had three sightings recently in this area. (Tony Leppard) *Woodlands Farm: Tawny Owl calling 22.00 (Conrad Ellam) 'Monday 3rd July 2017' *All England Lawn Tennis Club, Centre Court, SW13: Ringlet butterfly (J.Wilczur via BBC1 Television) *Alexandra Palace: Red Kite soaring over Northview Rd drifted West away from park at 1417, good numbers of breeding House Sparrows here (Pete Mantle) *Brookmill Park: Stock Dove, Song Thrush, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *E3 garden: juvenile Blackcap, 3 (healthy looking) Greenfinches, 4 House Sparrows. (Harry Harrison) * Euston Road: Peregrine Falcon low over at 09:35 (Harringay Birder) * Guildhall EC2: Black Redstart 14:15 (George Kalli) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 8 Common Scoter 7 male & a female from 15:00 - viewable from the public viewing platform from Hogg Lane TQ160960 (Joan Thompson via Twitter) *Lamorbey Park: singing Blackcap, several juv Chiffchaffs, Southern Hawker showing v well along Pine walk (Ian Stewart) * Pinner (HA5): 2 Red Kite - one north-west at 14:36 & one over at 16:10, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker together - female & juvenile, Black-headed Gull, 9 Swift, 2 Pied Wagtail & 4 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 28 Little Egret, 23+ Swift, 25+ Sand Martin, 2+ House Martin, 12 Common Tern, 2 Oystercatcher, 4 Curlew, Teal, 3 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Pied Wagtail, 22+ Reed Warbler, 29 Black-tailed Godwit (inc 3 straight over visitor centre S 09:13 & 26 Aveley Bay), 2 Marsh Harrier, 2 Cuckoo, 4 Kestrel, Common Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 4 Green Sandpiper, Barn Owl, 2 Bearded Tit (Samuel Levy et al); also 2 Hobby, 1 Greenshank, 1 Mediterranean Gull juvenile upriver briefly then downriver until lost under QEII Bridge 13:30, 10+ Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd) *Rye Meads RSPB: 120 Gadwall (including several broods), 2 Garganey, 73 Tufted Duck (several broods), 6 Common Pochard (one brood), 2 Green Sandpipers, 363 Black-headed Gulls, second-summer Mediterranean Gull, Kingfisher and 2 Cetti's Warblers - 42 species 10:24-13:30 (Dominic Mitchell). * Sheen: Red Kite low over Sheen Rd 07.45, Great Spotted Woodpecker on TV aerial (Neil Anderson) *Sidcup DA15: Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, singing Blackcap, juv Coal Tit, Jay (Ian Stewart) *West Ham Station: 10+ Swift, Sand Martin, Pied Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) 'Sunday 2nd July 2017' *Finchley: Garden N3 - Hobby over being mobbed by over 30 Swift 21:13. (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich O2: 4 Yellow-legged Gulls (sub-adult 2 second-summers first-summer) on mud at low tide mid a'noon (Richard Bonser) *Greenwich Peninsular Ecology Park: 12 Common Tern 12 adults 7 young, Little Grebe 1 immature, 6 Reed Warbler, Swift 1 bird, Sand Martin, 2 Stock Dove 1 pair (rare for the Park) (John Bushell) *Grovelands Park: Common Sandpiper, 20+ Swift (James Palmer) *Gunpowder Park: 3 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (m), 5 Rook, Garden Warbler, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, 4 Bullfinch (Neville Smith) *Hampstead Heath: First returning Black-headed Gull (adult) W over Parliament Hill, also some variety and numbers of butterflies inc. several Marbled Whites and Ringlets (Pete Mantle); Hobby, 2 Common Tern at Men's Pond 07:00-07:30 (Matt Evans) *Horton Country Park: 2-3 Swallow, Hobby, Kestrel, wide range of butterflies including several White Admiral (Mat Hare) *KGV Reservoir: 3 Little Ringed Plover, 5 Common Sandpiper (Neville Smith). *London Wetlands Centre: Little Grebe family (2 adults 2 chicks), Lapwing and chick, 2 Black Headed Gull juveniles, Cinnabar Moth (P. Davies, P. Redmond) *Oakwood Park: 3+ Green Woodpecker fem and at least two juvs, adult Common Whitethroat, 2 juv Blackcap, 2 juv Chiffchaff, Southern Hawker, Red Admiral, Purple Hairstreak (Robert Callf) *M25, jct 30-23: 1 m Kestrel, 1 Peregrine, 1 Sparrowhawk with prey, 9 Common Buzzard. (Samuel Levy & Dante Shepherd) *Oxleas Wood: Sparrowhawk, 2 juvenile Kestrel, juvenile Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Blackcap 1m, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush, 3 Swift, Common Whitethroat, Goldfinch (Ron Turner) *Pimlico Gardens: Caspian Gull 2cy same bird seen sporadically since December 2016, 3 Yellow-legged Gull 2 2cy & 1 3cy, 240 Herring Gull, 17 Black-headed Gull (N Senior) *Pinner (HA5): Red Kite north-east at 13:25, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 adult Black-headed Gull, 4 Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit, 7 Goldfinch & 12 Swift (Jon Ridge) *Potters Bar: Sparrowhawk, Mistle Thrush, 2 Common Swift (Simon Worsfold) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 15 Little Egret, Dunlin, 25+ Swift, 24+ Sand Martin, 1 Common Buzzard, 14 Grey Heron, 21 Reed Warbler, 4 Marsh Harrier, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Eygptian Goose, 10 Common Whitethroat, 1 Mediterranean Gull, 88 Canada Geese, 4 Kestrel, 7 Curlew, 22+ Stock Dove, 8 Reed Bunting, 1 Barn Owl, 5 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Swallow, 3 Sedge Warbler, 11 Gadwall, 3 Teal, 8 Shoveler, 11 Pochard, 1 Green Sandpiper, 3 Hobby ad & 2 2cy, f Bearded Tit, 2 Common Tern, 3 Oystercatcher, 1 Yellow-legged Gull 3cy (Aveley Bay), 2 Stonechat, 1 Grey Wagtail, 8+ House Martin. 65 Species seen in total (Samuel Levy & Dante Shepherd) *Sewardstone Marsh: 3 Kingfisher together in relief channel (Neville Smith). *Richmond Park: 3 Ringlet Butterflies (P. Redmond) *Staines Reservoir: m Common Scoter 1s south basin 0710, 4 Black-necked Grebe, Oystercatcher, 10+ Little Ringed Plover, 3 Black-tailed Godwit SE 0620, 3 Redshank (Dominic Pia via Twitter); 1 Curlew flew W 08.40. (Franko J Maroevic, Bob Warden.) *Ten Acre Wood area: Buzzard, Red Kite, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Barn Owl quartering at 10:10, Little Ringed Plover, 8 Lapwing, 3 Skylark, 5 Reed Bunting (Nigel Dodd) *Thames Barrier Park: 3 Yellow-legged Gulls (all 2nd-summers) mid a'noon, plus 2 Oystercatchers (Richard Bonser) *Totteridge Valley: Long Pond - pr Tufted Duck, 6 Mallard, 9 Canada Geese (Samuel Levy & Dante Shepherd); also fem Mandarin at Darlands, 2 Bullfinch, juv Great Spotted Woodpecker, Muntjac and eleven species of butterfly plus Emperor Dragonfly (John Colmans) *Wanstead Flats: f/juv Common Redstart (Tony Brown, Bob Vaughan); juv Yellow-legged Gull (Tony Brown, James Heal); 4 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, Reed Bunting, Sand Martin, Red Kite (Bob Vaughan) *West Drayton UB7: 450+ Ring-necked Parakeets went over my house on way to roost. (Sue Giddens) 'Saturday 1st July 2017' *Amwell NR: ad Mediterranean Gull N 0940 (Ron Cousins via Twitter) *Bookham Common: Buzzard, 15 spp butterfly including 2 f Purple Emperor (didn't visit 'lek'), 6 White Admiral, 14 Silver-washed Fritillary, 13 Purple Hairstreak, Painted Lady (tatty), & most numerous c100 Ringlet (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Brent Reservoir: 3 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper, 14 Common Tern, c200 Swift, 4 Reed Warbler singing, 3 Teal, Marbled White, Comma, Meadow Brown, Red Admiral, Small Skipper, Common Blue, Ringlet, Gatekeeper, Speckled Wood (Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard, Andrew Haynes, Magnus Andersson) *Canons Farm: 1 Meadow Pipit singing (CFBWBG) Canons Farm *Cowley, Uxbridge: 1 Common Buzzard mobbed by 3 Carrion Crows - Nursery Lane allotments. (Roger Dewey) *Dollis Brook, Barnet Lane - Totteridge Station: Still good numbers of singing Song Thrush, Singing Chiffchaff, 2 Swift, 2 early returning Black-headed Gulls. (Samuel Levy) *Enfield Chase: 3 Purple Emperor repeatedly over particular prominent oaks pm - 1 Monken Hadley Common viewing from green over Priddeon's Hill & 2 Trent Park Rough Lot west of obelisk from Ferny Hill roadside (A Middleton) Also, considering size of finch in flight and white wingbars, looked like a distant Hawfinch over Monken Hadley. *Foots Cray Meadows: Pair Mute Swan with 2 juv, 2 Egyptian Geese, c15 Tufted Duck 6 juv, Kestrel, 2 Black-headed Gull over, 12+ Swallow over Loring Hall cricket field, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Blackcap, 3+ Whitethroat, 3+ Chiffchaff, Treecreeper heard in North Cray wood patch year-1st, Linnet (Ian Stewart) *Greenhill Gardens: 2 Grey Heron, 12 Tufted Duck, 20 Coot, Chiffchaff, 3 Goldfinch, 6 Moorhen, 26 Mallard, 19 Canada geese & 5 Goslings, 2 Collared Doves, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Swift, Goldcrest. (Samuel Levy) *Greenwich: Yellow-legged Gull 2nd-summer on the mud by O2 early a'noon (Richard Bonser) *Gunpowder Park: 3 Buzzard, Red Kite, Hobby, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Little Owl, 3 Skylark Cetti's Warbler, 5 Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting, 3 Bullfinch (Neville Smith via Twitter) *Kensington Gardens: 100-120 Swift eve'g (Des McKenzie via Twitter) *Kensington Green: 3 Grey Wagtail, 1 m Sparrowhawk (John Watson) *KGV Reservoir: 8 Little Egret, Red Kite, Common Buzzard, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Common Tern, 5 House Martin (Neville Smith) *Lamorbey Park: c10 Tufted Duck 4+ juv, Blackcap, Whitethroat, 10+ Goldcrest inc juvs, Nuthatch (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: Peregrine on CH. X. Hosp., young Lapwing chick, brood of 10 Gadwall still, 3 Common Snipe (2 on wader scrape & 1 reported from reservoir lagoon), single Black-tailed Godwit roosting on main lake, 2 singing Blackcap (Martin Honey) *Muswell Hill: 3 Swallows singles heading north 12:15-12:30 (Matt Evans) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Little Egret - one high south at 12:01 & one low north-west at 16:46, Sparrowhawk with prey, 7 Swift, 5 Pied Wagtail, Coal Tit & 7 Goldfinch; also a Comma butterfly (Jon Ridge) *Richmond Park: Little Egret - Pen Ponds (J.Wilczur) *Rotherhithe: Yellow-legged Gull 2nd-summer Greenland Dock early evening (RIchard Bonser) *Ruxley: 2 House Martin, 3+ Swallow over Barton Road fields & 2 Linnet (Ian Stewart) *Rye Meads: 2 Garganey still fr gadwall_hide early-pm (Herts BN via twitter) *Sidcup DA15: 2 Swallow W over York Avenue, 2 House Martin nests in undisclosed location (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe s/p still (Steve Portugal via Twitter); 10 Little Ringed Plover, Redshank (Dominic Pia via Twitter); Roseate Tern 2s North basin on West bank 08:00-14:27 when flew off W and no further sign late pm. (Bob Warden per Dominic Pia via Twitter) *Stanwell Moor: 2 Little Owl (Mark Elsoffer via Twitter) *Thames Barrier Park: 1st-summer Caspian Gull (yellow ringed X307 German), 6 Yellow-legged Gulls (1 juvenile - first of the year 1 1st-summer and 4 2nd-summers), 150 Black-headed Gulls (5 juveniles), 2 Oystercatcher (Richard Bonser) *Trent Park: 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Song Thrush, Common Tern, juv Mandarin, 3 Common Buzzard, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, Hobby, 2 Large White, 6 Marbled White, Meadow Brown (s), Gatekeeper, Large Skipper, Ringlet (s), Comma, 3 Purple Hairstreak (Pete Lowman); Oak Eggar, Essex Skipper, White-letter Hairstreak (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger GPs: main GP - Barnacle Goose, Red Kite, Oystercatcher, Ringed Plover, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Tern (TyttGP twitter); Barn Owl, Little Owl (Ricky Flesher via Twitter); Streamside - Red Kite north at 15:01, Green Woodpecker, 2 Swift, 3 Goldfinch, singing Blackcap & Chiffchaff (Jon Ridge) * Rammey Marsh: 2 Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Pheasant with 6 juveniles (Martin Shepherd) *Scadbury Park: 3 Red Kites 2 high NW together 16.00 & 1 low N-ish 17.06, Common Buzzard, 2 Pheasant, Swift, 2 Swallow, 2-3 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Blackcap inc juvs & singers, 5+ Whitethroat inc 2+ juv, 6+ Chiffchaff most singing (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15: Rook over S, singing Blackcap (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Oystercatcher, 6 Little Ringed Plover (prob family group), 20 Lapwing, Dunlin (Dominic Pia via Twitter). Archived News Link to previous months